18/31
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 31-'أُوْلَئِكَ لَهُمْ جَنَّاتُ عَدْنٍ تَجْرِي مِن تَحْتِهِمُ الْأَنْهَارُ يُحَلَّوْنَ فِيهَا مِنْ أَسَاوِرَ مِن ذَهَبٍ وَيَلْبَسُونَ ثِيَابًا خُضْرًا مِّن سُندُسٍ وَإِسْتَبْرَقٍ مُّتَّكِئِينَ فِيهَا عَلَى الْأَرَائِكِ نِعْمَ' الثَّوَابُ وَحَسُنَتْ مُرْتَفَقًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 31-Ulâike lehum cennâtu adnin tecrî min tahtihimul enharu yuhallevne fîhâ min esâvire min zehebin ve yelbesûne siyâben hudren min sundusin ve istebrekın muttekiîne fîhâ alel erâik(erâiki), ni'mes sevâb(sevâbu), ve hasunet murtefekâ(murtefekan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ulâike : işte onlar * 2. lehum : onlara, onlar için vardır * 3. cennâtu adnin : adn cennetleri * 4. tecrî : akar * 5. min tahti-him : onların altından * 6. el enharu : nehirler * 7. yuhallevne : süslenirler * 8. fî-hâ : orada * 9. min esâvire (el esveretu) : bileziklerden, bileziklerle (bilezik) * 10. min : dan * 11. zehebin : altın * 12. ve yelbesûne : ve giyerler * 13. siyâben : elbise * 14. hudren : yeşil * 15. min sundusin : ince ve halis ipekten * 16. ve istebrekın : ve kalın ipek (diba), atlas * 17. muttekiîne : yaslanırlar * 18. fî-hâ : orada * 19. alel erâiki (alâ el erâiki) : tahtlar üzerinde, üzerine * 20. ni'me es sevâbu : ne güzel sevap (kazanılan pozitif dereceler) * 21. ve hasunet : ve güzel oldu * 22. murtefekan : arkadaş, dost, yardımcı, destek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 31-Öyle kişilerdir onlar ki onlarındır ebedî Adn cennetleri, kıyılarından ırmaklar akar, orada altın bilezikler takınarak süsleneceklerdir ve ince ve kalın ipekli yeşil elbiseler giyineceklerdir, orada tahtlarda oturacaklardır ve ne hoş ve güzel bir mükâfattır bu ve o tahtlar, ne de güzel dayanılacak, oturulacak yerlerdir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 31-Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orada altın bileziklerle süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup dayanırlar. (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. Ahmet Varol Meali * 31-Onlar için Adn cennetleri vardır. Altlarından ırmaklar akar. Orada altın bileziklerle süslenir ve ince ipekten ve kalın atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerek tahtlara yaslanırlar. Orası ne güzel bir duraktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 31-(30-31) İyi hareket edenin ecrini zayi etmeyiz. Doğrusu, inanıp yararlı iş yapanlara, işte onlara, içlerinden ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Orada altın bilezikler takınırlar, ince ve kalın ipekliden yeşil elbiseler giyerek tahtları üzerinde otururlar. Ne güzel bir mükafat ve ne güzel yaslanacak yer! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 31-İşte onlar için içlerinden ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Orada tahtlar üzerine kurularak altın bileziklerle süslenecekler, ince ve kalın ipekten yeşil giysiler giyeceklerdir. O ne güzel karşılıktır! Cennet de ne güzel bir yaslanacak yerdir! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 31-İşte onlara, alt taraflarından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Onlar Adn cennetlerinde tahtlar üzerine kurularak orada altın bileziklerle bezenecekler; ince ve kalın dîbâdan yeşil elbiseler giyecekler. Ne güzel karşılık ve ne güzel kalma yeri! Edip Yüksel Meali * 31-Onlar için, içlerinden ırmaklar akan Adn bahçeleri (cennetleri) vardır. Orada altından bileziklerle süslenirler, ipek ve kadifeden dokunmuş yeşil elbiseler giyerler. Orada koltuklar üzerine yaslanırlar. Ne güzel bir ödül ve ne güzel bir durak… Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 31-İşte onlara Adn cennetleri vardır; altlarından ırmaklar akar; orada altın bileziklerle süslenecekler; ince ve kalın ipeklerden yeşil elbiseler giyecekler; tahtlar üzerine dayanıp kurulacaklar. O ne güzel mükafat, ne güzel kurultay! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 31-Öyleler, işte onlara Adn Cennetleri var, altlarından nehirler akar, orada altın bileziklerden ziynetlenecekler, sündüs ve istebraktan yeşil esvab giyecekler, erîkeler üzerine dayanıp kurulacaklar o, ne güzel sevab ve ne güzel kurultay! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 31-İşte onlar için Adn cennetleri vardır ki, altlarından ırmaklar akar. Orada tahtlar üzerine kurularak altundan bilezikler ile süsleneceklerdir ve ince dibadan ve kalın dibadan yeşil libaslar giyeceklerdir. O ne güzel mükâfaattır ve ne kadar güzel bir karargâhtır. Muhammed Esed * 31-İçlerinde derelerin, ırmakların çağıldadığı ebedi mutluluk, esenlik bahçeleri işte böylelerinin olacaktır; orada onlara altın bilezikler takılacak; yeşil ipekli ve işlemeli giysiler giyinecekler ve orada (yumuşak) divanlarda yaslanıp oturacaklar: Bu ne güzel bir karşılık, bu ne güzel bir dinlenme yeri! Suat Yıldırım * 31-İşte onlara, içlerinden ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Orada tahtlar üzerine kurularak kendilerine altın bilezikler takılacak, ince ve kalın ipekten yeşil elbiseler giyecekler. Tahtlara kurulacaklar. Ne güzel mükâfattır bunlar ve ne güzel bir meskendir o cennet! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 31-Onlar öyle kimselerdir ki kendileri için Adn cennetleri vardır. Altlarından ırmaklar akar. Orada altın bileziklerle bezenirler; ince ipekten yeşil giysiler giyerek koltuklar üzerine yaslanırlar. Ne güzel sevâp ve ne güzel dayanacak (koltuk)! Şaban Piriş Meali * 31-Onlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan Adn Cennetleri vardır. Orada altın bilezikler takarlar, ince ve kalın ipekten yeşil elbiseler giyerler. Orada koltuklarına yaslanırlar. Ne güzel mükafat, Ne güzel nimetler! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 31-Onlar için, altlarından ırmaklar akan Adn Cennetleri vardır. Orada onlar altın bileziklerle süslenmiş, ince ve kalın ipekten yeşil elbiseler giymiş olarak tahtlara kurulurlar. Ne güzel bir ödüldür bu! Ve yerleşilecek ne güzel bir yerdir orası! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 31-Bunlar için, altlarından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Orada altın bileziklerle süslenecekler, ince ve kalın ipekten yeşil giysiler giyip koltuklar üzerine kurulacaklar. O ne güzel karşılık, o ne güzel dayanak! Yusuf Ali (English) * 31- For them will be Gardens of Eternity; beneath them rivers will flow; they will be adorned therein with bracelets of gold, and they will wear green garments(2373) of fine silk and heavy brocade: They will recline therein on raised thrones. How good the M. Pickthall (English) * 31- As for such, theirs will be Gardens of Eden, wherein rivers flow beneath them; therein they will be given armlets of gold and will wear green robes of finest silk and gold embroidery, reclining upon thrones therein. Blest the reward, and fair the resting-place! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 31- İşte onlara Adn cennetleri vardır; altlarından ırmaklar akar, orada altın bileziklerle süslenecekler, ince ve kalın ipekliden yeşil elbiseler giyerek koltuklar üzerine dayanıp kurulacaklar. O ne güzel karşılık ve ne güzel kalma yeri! Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *31. İçlerinde derelerin, ırmakların çağıldadığı ebedî mutluluk-esenlik bahçeleri işte böylelerinin olacaktır; orada onlara altın bilezikler takılacak; yeşil ipekli ve işlemeli giysiler giyinecekler ve orada (yumuşak) divanlarda yaslanıp oturacaklar: (41) Bu ne güzel bir karşılık, bu ne güzel bir dinlenme yeri! 41 - Ahiretteki mutluluk-esenlik durumuna ilişkin diğer bütün Kur'ânî betimlemeler (tasvirler) gibi, inananların altın bilezik takıp ipekli giysiler giyeceklerini (karş. 22:23, 35:33 ve 76:21'deki benzer pasajlar), yumuşak divanlarda (erâik) oturacaklarını ifade eden yukarıdaki atıf da inananların dünya hayatında inançlarının gereği olarak ortaya koydukları fedakarca davranışların bir sonucu olarak kendilerine bahşedilecek olan ebedî hayatın görkemini, canlılığını ve rahatlığını (sırayla "altın takılar, yeşil ipekli işlemeli giysiler ve yumuşak divanlar" gibi sembollerle) betimleyen bir temsîl olduğu aşikardır. Râzî, cennete ilişkin anlatımdaki bu simgeselliğe işaret ederken, yukarıdaki cümlenin iki bölümü arasındaki kuruluş farkına dikkat çekmektedir; şöyle ki: cümlenin ilk kısmı edilgen yapıda ("orada onlara altın bilezikler takılacak"), ikinci kısmı ise etken yapıdadır ("... giysiler giyecekler, oturacaklar"). Râzî'ye göre etken fiille ifade edilen bölüm iyilerin kendi dürüst ve erdemli yapıp-etmeleriyle hak ettikleri karşılığı; edilgen fiille ifade edilen bölümün ise, onların kendi emeklerinin üstünde ve ötesinde, Allah tarafından kendilerine bir lütuf ve Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *31. İşte onlar için adn cennetleri vardır ki, altlarından ırmaklar akar. Orada tahtlar üzerine kurularak altından bilezikleri ile süsleneceklerdir ve ince dibadan ve kalın dibadan yeşil elbiseler giyeceklerdir. 0 ne güzel mükâfattır ve ne kadar güzel bir kalma yeridir. 31. Evet.. (İşte onlar için) ahiret âleminde (adn cennetleri vardır ki) orada ikâmet edeceklerdir. İkâmetgâhlarının (altlarından ırmaklar akar) öyle güzel, lezzetli suların akmasını, ruha gıda veren manzarasını görür mutlu olurlar. Ve o mümin, salih zatlar (orada tahtlar üzerine kurularak altundan bilezikler ile süsleneceklerdir ve) bedenlerini örtmek için (ince dibadan ve kalın dibadan) dibac denilen dallı ve çiçekli ipek kumaşlardan (yeşil elbiseler giyeceklerdir.) fevkalâde güzel bir şekilde süsleneceklerdir. (0 ne güzel mükâfattır) ne büyük ilâhî lütuftur!, (ve) o cennetler, o tahtlar (ne kadar güzel bir kalma yeridir!.) Cenab-ı Hak cümlemize nasip buyursun, Âmin..